


Night of Celebration

by Faerdhinen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Spoilers, Top Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerdhinen/pseuds/Faerdhinen
Summary: The night after Corypheus' defeat, Dorian and the Inquisitor spends an intimate moment.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Night of Celebration

William Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, a massive figure that holds power that even rivals the Empire itself. 

Most would think of him as a commanding, dominating leader, both in the battlefield or otherwise. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

He lays in bed the night after Corypheus’ defeat. All silk and no smalls, eyeing at his lover with a tender, shy gaze. It is quite embarrassing for him to be this sensitive, soft, and submissive for his lover. But to be honest, he doesn’t mind it at all.

Dorian climbs to the bed fully naked, quite hard himself, watching his Trevelyan every movement. Here in this quarter, he can let go of the control he had already held for too long, and give them to his lover instead. 

“Look at you, Lord Inquisitor. White, soft, vulnerable,” he says in a silky voice, elegant and refined. It makes his blood boil every time Dorian speaks to him like that. 

He feels his face burns at his remarks. It doesn’t help either that he’s calling him Inquisitor in this bed. A title with so much power and control, utterly helpless against his lover.

Willingly submitting to him and offering himself on a silver plate. That’s what he is. That’s what William Trevelyan truly is. 

He sheds the duvet covering him slowly, revealing himself for his lover’s pleasure. “Take me, Dorian. Make me yours.”

The Inquisitor right now, in all sense of the word, is angelic. He glows under the moonlight, his silver-white eyes gazing at him with fondness. 

And Dorian, seeing him like that can’t hold back any longer. He pounces on him, growing even more feral when he hears his Inquisitor whimpers and pleas fall out of his mouth. The deep, commanding voice he loves so much, turned soft and desperate like this.

Such a delicious sound. 

He lays on the bed with his arms above his head, legs widespread, Dorian’s mark decorating his pale-white skin. It was a surprise for him to figure out that his Inquisitor, who loves to flirt with him shamelessly in front of anyone, is this meek and soft in bed.

But he’s not complaining. He pins his arms above his head, delighting in the desperate moan he gives. 

“Who would’ve guessed indeed. The Inquisitor himself, a whore on the bed.” 

Oh, look at him. His eyes, glazed and glistening with tears. Blushing from head to toe, even under his full, magnificent beard, he can see his flushed face as clear as the sun. 

His stocky, muscular body. It’s all his here in this bed. It’s no longer William’s, but his, and that fact makes him dizzy with power. 

This strong body that has taken countless foes, humans and demons alike, is completely and utterly his. 

“Dorian…” his voice snaps him from his mind, hoarse from screaming and meek. He takes his hands and moves it somewhere.

“Oh, oh. What’s this? Does the Inquisitor wants me to play with his cock too?” Dorian teases gleefully, loving the effect it has on his lover.

His cock is rock hard, glistening at the tip with precum, he’d love to just scoop it up and feed it to his Lord. Hmm, perhaps indeed that’s what he’ll do.

So, he takes his Lord’s cock in hand and gives it one good stroke, and voila. There it is. He’s now leaking, and it won’t take much for him to just releases his load here and there.

But Dorian won’t allow it. Instead, he does what he intends to do, he scoops the copious amount of precum his lover’s producing just from being marked and offers his fingers in front of him.

The sound he makes when he realizes what he’s about to do. It might just be the most adorable sound he’s ever heard. “Come, amatus. Open your mouth.” 

His lips tremble at the command, but he can’t deny Dorian anything, so he opens faithfully and starts sucking at his digits. He’s apprehensive at first, not even having one-third of his finger in his mouth, but Dorian is a patient man. He continues to watch over his Lord.

And soon, he starts suckling as if they were his cock. Wrapping his tongue around each digit, lapping them up clear of his filth, and contributing on that filth even more. Dorian’s fingers are practically dripping with his saliva at this point.

But the best part is the expression on his face. Relaxed, in every sense of the word. He holds his hands with his own, completely ignoring his own needs. His cock is throbbing, his hole is pulsing, begging to be filled. But his Dorian wants him like this, and he obeys. 

Dorian himself can only stare in amazement. He has never seen his Lord this selfless, submissive, and relaxed. The duty of being Inquisitor haunts him wherever he goes, but somehow, at this moment he can let himself go fully in the arms of his loved one.

“William? Amatus? How are you feeling?” he asks gently, even as William keeps sucking on his fingers. He notices his lover’s dripping cock, he notices his lover’s pert nipples, erect in attention. But at this moment, he knows his lover’s attention is fully on his hands.

“Good… good…” he slurs, lovingly caressing Dorian’s fingers with his tongue.

“Did I do good…, Dorian?” he asks this time, a hint of sadness tinges his voice and at that moment, all Dorian wants to do is to curl him up in a blanket, and keep him from the rest of the world.

“Yes, darling. You did very well. My lovely Inquisitor, my love, my world. I’m very proud of you.” Dorian reluctantly releases his hands from his lover’s grasp and gathers him in his arms. “You did very well,” he repeats softly onto his ears.

He can feel his lover’s smile on his skin, small and precious. “I beg of you, Dorian. Take me. Use me. Make me yours again.” he pleas, desperate and submissive and just like how William is unable to deny his love’s desire, nor can Dorian.

“As you wish, my Lord.”


End file.
